Draco
Appearance Draco is a Rahkshi of considerable size, and has opted to change his colors from the standard cyclone color scheme to a dark navy and black. He has also heavily modified the physical attributes of his armor, changing his fingers into sharp talons, and giving himself a tiny pair of wings, so as to give him a more draconic look. Unfortunately, this has led to some of the students mocking his appearance. His eyes burn a deep red. Personality Draco is quite full of himself and his abilities, and could be considered as one of the most arrogant students that Corpus Rahkshi has ever seen. He believes that the strong should be the ones ruling, and that the best way to approach a problem is go straight at it. He is the prodigal child of Icarax, and as such, he tends to share the Headmaster's brutal nature. Not only this, but he is loyal through and through to the cause of the Makuta. However, during his time as Prefect, he has learned that every Rahkshi is an individual, and as such is struggling to find a balance between enforcing the will of the Makuta and recognizing the individuality of his classmates. Not only this, but he grapples with the fear that his fellow Prefects will soon leave him in the dust, and that he will no longer be needed. Because of this, Draco will undergo brutal spouts of training, to increase his strength and prowess as a warrior. Skills and Abilities While he may be full of himself, an argument could be made that it might be justified. As a Level 4 Cyclone Rahkshi, Draco has access to powerful bursts of wind, which he often uses to speed his movements up beyond the normal speed of a Rahkshi, as well as deflect any projectile or weapon heading his way. Combine this with his imposing size and strength, and you have the recipe for a particularly nasty Rahkshi. In addition to this, his viciousness and combat prowess make him a force to be reckoned with. Relationships Icarax - Is the father of Draco, as well as the Headmaster The Prefects - Consisting of himself, Shark, Recherche, Sliver, and Grim, these are the Rahkshi which Icarax chose to enforce his will. However, none of them particularly like Draco, and Draco has a deep-seeded hatred towards Sliver in particular. Vitesse - His sister. A lot of enemies - Draco has not exactly made any friends, and most people who encounter him dislike him. Biography Draco initially came to Corpus for one purpose: Hunt down his traitorous sister and punish her. However, as soon as he arrived, he started picking fights left and right, initially trying to stop a brawl in the Library with... more violence. As soon as he healed up, he went to another fight near the same location, which turned out to be Mangai declaring his rebellion. After a brief scuffle, he and Sliver, Grim, and Subject brought the traitor before Tridax, where Draco's mind was probed, and Mangai was tortured. When this was completed, a plan was hatched to catch the traitors discreetly at a memorial service. Unfortunately, Draco didn't get the memo about being discreet. As soon as he saw Subject reach for his victim, Draco made a lunge for Haken, which escalated into a fight in front of many onlookers. After a long chase, he finally caught Haken, as well as Burst, and brought them before Tridax, before going to capture Vitesse as well. It wasn't long before Icarax and Gorast arrived, with Gorast leading the raid on Phantom-on-the-Water. While many were hesitant to destroy the village, Draco was all too pleased to be carrying out the will of the Makuta, and went straight to the heart of the village to wreak as much havoc as possible. It is here where Draco acquired Necrosmith. At the end of the raid, Draco was picked out as one of Gorast's favorites, and promptly levelled up afterwards. When the assassination assignment came around, Draco was selected to be one of the assassins, and chose to masquerade as one of those who were hunting the assassins. Due to some real-life events, Draco didn't do all that much in the assignment, with the assignment ending during the fight between him and Sliver. Disappointed in himself, he left to get his wounds healed, and returned to become a Prefect and level up. His first task was to best Ezec in a duel, which was interrupted when Sliver let loose a cyclone. Soon after this, Draco began to realize what his job as Prefect really meant, as well as start to understand that all Rahkshi are unique individuals. After this, Draco's creator disappeared for a while, before returning to the game. Quotes No good ones currently. Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Rahkshi